Core A serves general administrative functions and is the seat of the Biostatistics module and a new web site. The Core distributes information (articles of interest, seminars, etc.) and organizes monthly meetings to support projects on two campuses. Most personnel and project directors are in nearby labs on the University Park Campus, except for Dr. Brinton, whose lab is on the Health Sciences Campus. Meetings with External Advisors are convened every 18 months. Investigators of this PO1 also give presentations to trainees of several Training Programs and to the USC Alzheimer Center. The Biostatistics module (Dr. David Lavond) organizes data management and archiving and maintains the web site.